The use of electronic devices is increasing for each year. Especially the use of electronic device embedded with electronics, software, and network connectivity, which enable the electronic device to be connected to other electronic devices. The trend is pointing towards a raising increase. With increase of electronic devices increase in the demand for electrical power driving the electronic devices will also raise. Hence, there is a need for reducing the power consumption for electronic devices, especially for electronic device embedded with electronics, software, and network connectivity.